The field of the disclosure relates generally to gaming devices, and more specifically, to a gaming device which enables parimutuel betting on historical races, for example, horse and dog races.
Parimutuel racetrack systems, known as “totalisators” or “tote systems”, commonly offer pools such as the Pick-6 and the Twin-Trifecta, which are more difficult to win than the simpler win, place or show pools. An increased difficulty of winning results in a decreased frequency of payoff, and consequently, higher payoff. In the Pick-6, if no player exactly matches the winners of all 6 races, a portion of the pool may be paid as a consolation to lesser winners, and the remainder of the pool may be carried forward, progressively increasing from day to day until a player exactly matches the winners. In the Twin-Trifecta, the winners of one Trifecta (selecting the first three winners of a race in exact order) may be paid a portion of the pool. A second Trifecta is then offered to those winners only. Until one or more players win both pools consecutively, the remainder of the pool may be carried forward, progressively increasing. The racing industry has seen a great increase in competition from lotteries and casinos. At least some patrons prefer a more immediate reward and higher frequency wagering than customarily offered at race tracks. For example, a typical racetrack offers one race every half hour. A casino having slot machines, however, offers a patron the opportunity to place a wager that can be won or lost every few seconds.
It would be preferable, of course, to provide patrons with an opportunity to place wagers on a game which supports the racetrack sport. For example, some racetrack operators offer “simulcasting” which enables patrons to wager on races televised from other sites rather than watching a live race. Simulcasting allows racetrack owners to offer more variety to their patrons in addition to the local live racing, and also facilitates maintaining operations even when the local racing season is over. Although simulcasting does enhance patron loyalty, the number of wagers a patron can place is still limited, particularly in comparison to a slot machine.
Known video and mechanical racing games have fixed odds. Such fixed odds typically are required in order to comply with the applicable regulations of lotteries and casinos. However, for at least some patrons, fixed odds games typically are less enjoyable than parimutuel wagers. In addition, known racing games normally only simulate a real event, and rather than an actual underlying sport.
It would be desirable to provide a wagering mechanism which incorporates aspects of traditional racetrack wagers, e.g., parimutuel methods, progressively increasing carry-over pool for a large payoff, a more frequent consolation payoff to keep interest from waning, and a series of related pools, yet which also can be played quickly, with a possible instant payoff.